falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clacky
A much beloved pet and the mascot of the Grayfell settlement of Pump-town, Clacky is a tamed Glowing Mole Rat. Found trapped and hungry, he was nursed back to health to Bosco and has remained by his side since. Biography Clacky was born the fifth in a litter of Mole rats deep in the Badlands Territory in 2283. He would suckle with his siblings for several months before he was strong enough to venture to the surface with his kin. His first hunt with his brood saw a group of Radroaches flushed out of their nest and eaten. Clacky would grow strong over the next few months, and he would become fully grown by the next spring. He would compete for a mate in August of that year, fighting a larger male for the mating rights to a female. Unsurprisingly Clacky would lose this contest, being soundly beaten by his rival's size. He would be unable to mate that year, but would manage to find a potential den when chasing Radroaches. He became trapped however after he burrowed through an unstable wall and part of it collapsed onto him as a result. He would lay there for days, trying to escape but too heavily trapped by the debris. To make matters worse for the Mole rat, it was also soaking in radiation from a pair of cracked storage barrels elsewhere in the basement. It would be four days before help came for Clacky, not in the form of fellow Mole rats who heard his cries, but of of a Grayfell. The man had been exploring the basement when he head Clacky's whimpers and discovered him trapped under a large pile of debris, which the almost-ghoul began to remove. Despite the Mole rat's natural territorialiness and the panic caused by being trapped, it tried to bite Bosco at first, who simply started working farther out on the pile. As time went on and the creature could see that Bosco wasn't simply going to kill it, it stopped resisting, and even allowed the man to pet it. Even after it was freed, the Mole rat couldn't go anywhere, both from hunger, and two crippled legs. Bosco would reluctantly take it with him to Pump-town, fashioning a crude sling from blankets and old pipes, and calling on others to help him. While they first thought they were going to eat the Mole rat, the other Grayfell began to enjoy their ward. They would even name the creature, calling it by the noise it made on concrete and tile. Clacky would first feel threatened by these developments, until he realized the food and water weren't tricks, after which he begun to like the mutants. As the winter set in and Clacky was kept inside, it very quickly began to regard the Grayfell in general, and Bosco in particular as it's new brood. Clacky would begin to change over this winter, losing patches of skin and glowing green, the radiation from the basement finally coming into effect. It would begin to help the Grayfell hunt after Thaw of 2286, and quickly showed it's value as Clacky was able to catch and kill a dozen Radroaches by itself. Clacky has become something of the town mascot and pet over time, and it is currently talked about capturing a female so he can breed. Regardless, Clacky is content. Category:Badlands Category:Creatures